


The Fallen

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: In Life and Death [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, Peter is Tony and Steve's son, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! HEED THE TAGS!Another look at Peter Park's death. Only this time, he's Stony's son.





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! HEED THE TAGS!**  
>  With that disclaimer out of the way, here is the a/n.
> 
> So I watched Avengers: Infinity War the other day with my friend and last night I had a plot bunny. I've recently got back into the MCU's Superfamily and I realized: Peter dies at the end of Infinity War. So I decided that I should angst it up even more because I hate myself. I literally broke my own heart writing this so I hope you enjoy it!

He could tell something was wrong. Peter knew it the moment unease settled in his stomach. His fears were only confirmed as his teammates dissolved into dust around him. The unease became an ache as he slowly shuffled towards Tony, arms wrapped around himself. Words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." He lifted a hand up to his mouth before letting it hover in front of his chest with the other.

Tony turned around, seeing Peter stumble closer. "Peter, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," Peter's voice shook and cracked. "I don't know what's happening."

Peter tripped on some debris under his feet. Tony caught him, pulling him into an embrace. The ache in his stomach spread throughout his body and his heart filled with dread.

"I don't wanna go I don't wanna go..." Peter's voice was shaking even more as tears filled his eyes. "Dada please, I don't wanna go. Please, I'm scared, don't let me go. I don't wanna go."

The tears spilled over as Tony lowered Peter to the ground. As his back touched the ground, tears running down his cheeks, he thought about his regrets.

Peter hadn't seen or even spoke to his Papa in almost two years. Ned was the only reason he was able to sneak away and now he would never get to thank his best friend. He was going to leave his fathers by themselves. He was going back on the promise he made Tony when he first became Spiderman. He was going die without Aunt May ever knowing.

His life flashed before his eyes as he came to terms with it. _He was going to die_.

Peter pulled his gaze from the sky to Tony's eyes. Tears were gathered in the dark brown orbs.

"Peter..." Tony choked, voice full of emotion.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered, smiling through his tears. He let his eyes drift back up to the sky as he felt himself start to fade. He didn't want to see his Dada's expression as it happened. It would make it seem too real.

"I'm sorry," he whispered one more time, letting his eyes close.

Then he was gone. This was the death of Peter Stark-Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the drabble. Extremely angsty, I know, but I loved it a lot and I hoped you did too! I hope it ripped your heart out.
> 
> For those of you who read this without heeding the warnings of spoilers: It's your own fault. You decided to click on this, I'm not to blame for your stupidity. That might be a little harsh, but I'm just calling it as is it.
> 
> For those of you who did heed the warnings of spoilers: Thank you! But it's still your own fault if it got spoiled, sorry.
> 
> Now, onto the hope for a sequel to this thing. Maybe? I'm not sure. If enough people want a reaction from Steve, or an AU where Peter was with Steve when he died, or whatever really, I'll write it. That being said, you have to tell me if you want it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
